


A Beginning

by lionfish13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionfish13/pseuds/lionfish13
Summary: PWP of Stiles & Derek's first time ;)
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Teen Wolf fandom, although I've been in the fandom for a good couple of years now, and have wanted to write Sterek for a long time. A short PWP is hopefully a good way to start?!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Stiles could hardly believe this was happening. He glanced up through long lashes and verified that yes, Derek Hale was indeed panting and sweating above him, eyes closed in pleasure, head lolling back against the wall, nails catching and pulling at Stiles’ sheets. Derek gave a low whine and his eyes half opened and peered down at Stiles, who blinked up at him and gave himself a small shake, focussing back on the task at hand.

Well - the task at mouth, really.

Swirling his tongue around the head of Derek’s cock, he bobbed his head and swallowed it down again. He took it as deep as he dared, not wanting to gag, and was pleased that he could swallow most of it. Derek seemed pleased too, as his breath hitched and Stiles heard the thump of his head hitting the wall against him. He ran his nails gently over the damp skin of Derek’s inner thigh, which twitched slightly under his fingertips, then grabbed the base of his cock and began to use his hand to jerk Derek off as he sucked the tip. Derek’s hand grabbed at his shoulder and then moved to run his fingers through Stiles’ hair. He gripped it tight for a moment but then released it, resting his hand gently on Stiles’ head without pushing him down.

This was a literal dream come true for Stiles. Ever since he’d first set eyes on Derek Hale in the woods, he had had to fight his body from popping a boner just from the thought of the gorgeous man. He had never expected to actually have Derek like this - sprawled back on his bed, vest top rucked up past his slim, muscular abdomen, jeans pushed down to his ankles, legs spread wide for Stiles to fit right between them, his face buried close and breathing in Derek’s musky scent.

Hell, Stiles thought it was a miracle he himself hadn’t cum untouched in his jeans just from sucking Derek off.

Derek was close now, he could tell. He was tensing under Stiles’ hands and his hips began to twitch and jerk. Stiles sucked harder, his grip on the base of Derek’s cock tightened and he began to twist his fist. Derek snarled above him and Stiles heard a sudden ripping as Derek’s claws sprang from his fingertips and tore at the bedsheet. A hand grabbed Stiles’ hair and yanked, pulling him off Derek’s cock, and as he looked up in surprise into Derek’s blue beta eyes, lips swollen and red from his efforts, he felt the sudden spatter of cum on his face, wet and warm. 

Derek stared at him, panting, the blue slowly fading from his eyes, and Stiles could do nothing but stare back. God, Derek was gorgeous, and especially when in the throes of orgasm. An orgasm that Stiles had given him! He moaned at the thought, and flicked his tongue out to taste the cum that had landed on his lip. Derek’s eyes darted to Stiles’ mouth and flashed suddenly blue once more. He jolted forward, his mouth crashing into Stiles’, and then they were kissing, furiously, and Stiles felt himself being dragged up into Derek’s lap, hands scrabbling at his jeans, unzipping them, tugging them down and freeing his cock, and oh god, Derek had his hands on him, his big, warm, thick fingers wrapped around Stiles’ cock, and he wasn’t going to last long, not after getting so turned on from sucking Derek off, not with Derek’s strong hand gripping him, jerking him hard and fast, while his other hand slid up to cradle the back of his head, holding Stiles in place while he devoured Stiles’ mouth. The scent of Derek filled his nostrils, and Stiles’ hands scrabbled at Derek’s chest, ran over his muscular arms, his shoulders, somehow found their way into Derek’s hair, and he tore his mouth from Derek’s, leaned into him, bucking, pressing his face into his neck, and he keened as Derek tore his orgasm from him, felt it pulse through him and then out in great spurts, as his every sense was enveloped by  _ Derek _ .

It took a long moment for Stiles to catch his breath. Slowly, his awareness came back, and he raised his head from Derek’s shoulder and pulled back, suddenly wary of how Derek would react to what they had just done. He hesitantly raised his eyes, and Derek rolled his head to meet his gaze. Neither one spoke, just looked at each other. Derek’s gaze dropped down to Stiles’ lips and then back up, and, still without a word, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Stiles’ tentatively. Stiles kissed him back, and Derek pressed forward, deepening the kiss, while still keeping it chaste.

A familiar car rolled up the drive and the engine cut out. Stiles and Derek pulled back suddenly in alarm. The car door slammed shut and the two of them sprang up, rushing to reassemble their clothing. As Stiles’ father, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, closed the front door and hung up his jacket, relieved to be home after another long day, his son’s new lover climbed out of his window onto the roof of their house, gave him a final quick kiss and smug wink, and loped off into the darkness towards the Preserve.

Stiles spun away from the window, a sappy grin on his face, and promptly tripped over his shoes, which he had kicked off in the middle of the room, and landed on his bed face first amongst the sweat- and cum-soaked sheets.


End file.
